s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Gauss Rifle
The Gauss Rifle is a Rifle weapon in S4 League. The Gauss Rifle has 30 rounds within it, but is rather strong at any range, provided you are experienced enough to compensate for the vertical spread. Using the Gauss Rifle Advantages *Perfect accuracy with the first shot, with relatively good accuracy on the second and third shots *High damage compared to other weapons *Once the spread is mastered, the Gauss Rifle is more than capable of sniping at long range. *If you fire shots in bursts, it's possible to have the rifle perform a critical on it's own, due to the upwards spread. Disadvantages *The vertical-only spray makes it difficult to hit an evasive target. *Low mobility while firing *Requires time to learn how to compensate for the upwards spread. *Fifth and fourth shots require alot of downwards compensation to be accurate at long range. Tips *The Gauss Rifle could conceivably be used by Snipers, Defenders, and Supporters. *One headshot deals about 1/3 life. Combined with its first shot's perfect accuracy, the Gauss Rifle is an excellent sniping weapon for someone who doesn't use or need a zoom function. *At very long range (such as across the map on Station-2), fire single shots or two shot bursts; any more rounds have a very slim chance of hitting anything. *You'll have to align the top line of the crosshair with your target to hit them often. Don't point the crosshair's dot at the head or upper torso; most shots would go flying above your target as a result. *The Gauss Rifle is a good choice to use with the Bind skill. Bind your target then simply fire at the centre of their body at the point where it'd be if they weren't jumping. Most shots will land due to the spread. *It's not always best to go full auto with this weapon; like how one would use most automatic weapons. Instead, learn to fire this weapon in bursts at mid-long range, only holding down the trigger at close range. *Learn to fire this weapon in 2-4 shot bursts. Don't panic and fire your weapon full auto unless you're at close range. Gallery Kill gun sunflower.png|Unused Sunflower kill icon. GAUSS RIFLE SPREAD.jpg|Gauss Rifle Spread Icon gun Gauss rifle 1.png|Black variant Icon gun Gauss rifle 2.png|Blue variant Icon gun Gauss rifle 3.png|Green variant 9452decbc047.jpg|Gauss Rifle's stats Trivia *The Gauss Rifle seems to be rather under rated and under used, apparently due to it's strange upwards spread causing most shots to fly straight above their targets. It's also been called a weapon that is completely useless in the hands of an inexperienced user, but can be devastating in the hands of a person who knows how to use it. *This weapon was once nicknamed the 'Lag Rifle', due to a bug that caused massive amounts of lag whenever it was fired. *Originally, it has 25 round magazine. *This weapon had different spread. But, it was changed to each bullets have same spread distance. Category:Weapons